La folie d'Angeal
by LadySade
Summary: Angeal a toujours essayé de garder cette folie au plus profond de lui, mais lors d'une simple simulation avec son protégé, quand tout dérape, il n'est plus temps de se poser des questions sur le bien-fondé de ce qui arrive, mais bien de se laisser aller.


NdA :

Voilà, un petit OS, pseudo-défis, que je dédie à ma chère Nyny !

Comme ça, vous avez de quoi patienter en attendant la suite de ma fic à chapitre sur Zack et Cloud !

Attention, Lemon inside, ceci étant un vrai PWP.

A bientôt !

* * *

La folie d'Angeal.

« Geal... Mmmh... »

« Tais-toi Zack... Pitié... tais-toi... »

Par Gaïa, faites qu'il se taise ! Il allait me rendre fou...

Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait, et encore moins comment les choses avaient pu déraper ainsi, à me retrouver avec mon protégé plaqué contre cet arbre surement centenaire d'un des rares bois près des montagnes du Fort Condor. C'était censé être une simple simulation d'entrainement, en vue d'une future tentative d'infiltration du dit fort, et tout aurait normalement dû se passer sans accro. Ou en tout cas, aucun de ce genre.

Sa peau était si douce... Mes lèvres n'en avaient jamais assez, aspirant la chair pour permettre à mes dents de la mordiller alors que son corps ondulait contre le mien, ses mains perdues quelque part dans mes cheveux. Ses gémissements me rendaient fou. Ils me faisaient totalement perdre la tête.

Mes propres mains caressaient son torse, ses flancs, tout ce qui était à ma portée par-dessus ses vêtements, ne se lassant pas d'apprendre encore et encore chaque relief de sa musculature que mon sévère entrainement de SOLDAT lui avait conféré. Je n'avais qu'une envie, sentir sa peau sous mes paumes calleuses. Mais je me retenais. Ce que j'étais en train de faire était tout simplement inconcevable. Inimaginable. Seulement, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter.

Glissant une main sur ses reins, je m'emparais de sa fesse droite, le faisant lever la jambe dans le même mouvement, qu'il s'empressa d'enrouler autour de ma taille. Je sentis vivement son érection se plaquer contre la mienne. Il me rendait fou...

Ses frottements lascifs s'accentuèrent, et ses gémissements contre mon oreille me firent mordre violemment l'endroit où ma bouche s'était échouée, juste au-dessus de sa clavicule, son pull bleu marine réglementaire sur lequel j'avais déjà beaucoup tiré m'empêchant de descendre plus bas.

Une de ses mains se trouvait désormais sur ma nuque, alors que l'autre jouait toujours avec mes cheveux, et je sentis ses ongles se planter dans ma chair, petite vengeance pour la douleur que je venais de lui occasionner.

« Geal...aaaanh... »

Mais qu'il arrête de gémir !

Je passais ma langue sur la morsure, comme un semblant d'excuse, et remontait pour encore gouter sa peau. Si douce... Une véritable peau de pêche.

J'avais aussi mortellement envie de ses lèvres, mais n'osait pas. L'embrasser aurait rendu tout cela beaucoup trop réel, tellement plus tangible. Tant qu'une partie de moi pouvait toujours se raccrocher au maigre espoir qu'il ne s'agissait à nouveau que d'un de ses rêves pervers qui me hantaient depuis des mois maintenant, toute cette douce folie pouvait continuer.

Pourtant, je sentais bien que ce n'en était pas un. Jamais le souffle chaud qui venait chatouiller ma nuque ne m'avait autant fait frissonner. Jamais ses gémissements ne m'avaient parût aussi empreint de luxure.

« Geal... aaaanh... Geal... Plus... »

Plus ? Il me demandait vraiment plus ? Oh Gaïa... J'allais céder, je le sentais, s'il continuait à me gémir comme ça dans le creux de l'oreille, je ne répondrais plus de rien.

« Geal... Embrasse-moi... »

J'allais stupidement lui demander s'il était sûr de sa demande, quand il me tira la tête en arrière par les cheveux, m'arrachant une grimace. Mais la détermination que je lus dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, d'habitude si espiègle, me semblait répondre tout aussi bien que si nous avions pris le temps de nous le dire avec des mots, et je le laissais me réattirer à lui, plaquant violemment mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Ce baiser n'eut rien de chaste ou de tendre : à peine nos bouches se rencontraient-elles que sa langue s'infiltrait dans la mienne, venant y chercher sa nouvelle compagne et m'obligeant à la poursuivre dans la sienne. Je sentais aisément un peu de salive couler sur son menton, mais m'en moquais totalement. Mes mains, qui s'étaient enfin glissées sous son pull, malaxaient sa chute de rein, nous collant encore et toujours plus l'un à l'autre, faisant se frotter nos sexes tendus de désir à travers nos pantalons. Il me rendait fou... Irrémédiablement et complètement fou.

Je n'arrivais même plus à me souvenir de pourquoi tout ceci était une mauvaise idée, et ne devrait pas arriver.

Sans prévenir, j'entendis ma ceinture être défaite alors qu'il se reculait légèrement, me faisant découvrir son regard céruléen devenu brumeux, empli d'envie, et ses lèvres gonflées par notre baiser beaucoup trop brutal. Un peu de salive avait effectivement coulé à la commissure de sa bouche, et je m'empressais de la recueillir d'un coup de langue, le faisant sourire. Une de ses mains, étonnement fraiche, s'infiltra alors dans mon boxer, et en ressortit sans aucune hésitation ma virilité raide et déjà suintante.

Je devais bien me l'avouer, jamais je n'avais désiré quelqu'un comme je le désirais lui, à cet instant, et ce même en ce qui le concernait depuis des mois. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de mon sexe, son pouce taquinant mon gland et étalant un peu de liquide séminal qui s'était écoulé. J'en frémissais violemment, et restait fasciné par son superbe visage, caressant le dessous de la cuisse qui reposait toujours sur ma taille, et appuyé avec un avant-bras sur l'écorce rugueuse.

Il entama un lent mouvement de vas et vient, manquant me faire fermer les yeux sous ce plaisir plus qu'inattendu. Jamais je n'en avais autant ressenti pour une simple caresse comme celle-ci. Ses longs mouvements glissant sur toute la longueur de mon membre me faisaient contracter le ventre, et la façon dont sa prise se resserrait en arrivant au sommet me firent gémir plus d'une fois. C'était bien trop bon...

« Zack... nnnhh... Zack... Je... »

Pour me faire taire, il reprit ma bouche, s'emparant de ma nuque de sa main libre pour me couper toute idée de fuite. De toute façon, je n'aurai pu aller nulle part, enchainer à lui par ses caresses et son baiser. Je ne savais même plus ce que je voulais lui dire. Je savais par contre que j'aurais moi aussi dût le caresser, s'aurait été la moindre des choses, mais je n'arrivais qu'à empoigner plus fermement sa cuisse, et jouer avec ses cheveux du bout des doigts, toujours appuyé contre l'arbre.

Alors qu'il me tétait goulument la langue, me faisant imaginer bien d'autre utilisation pour sa délicieuse et gourmande petite bouche, je me rendis compte que j'aurais pu jouir comme ça, simplement sous les aller et retour de cette main langoureuse, et ce dans les très prochaines minutes, et pris presque peur. Jamais personne ne m'avait conduit aussi près de l'extase en aussi peu de temps juste avec sa main. Et même moi, lorsque je me masturbais, avais souvent besoin de plus de temps, malgré les images plus perverses les unes que les autres qui naissaient derrière mes paupières closes, me laissant généralement honteux après, puisque toujours en rapport avec mon protégé ces derniers temps.

Mais qu'étais-je seulement en train de faire ?

Sa main ralentit alors, comme s'il avait senti mon trouble, et il aspira une dernière fois ma langue, emportant avec lui le surplus de salive. Reculant la tête et la penchant un peu sur le côté, il me scruta, souriant. Puis il retira sa jambe de ma hanche, et poussa sur mes épaules. Je crus qu'il tentait de me repousser, sa main ayant libéré mon sexe de son étreinte, me faisant frissonner et me frustrant horriblement, mais me laissait docilement faire. Il me guida alors simplement pour que je tourne sur moi même, et m'appuya contre l'arbre, à son ancienne place. Puis il tira sur le bas de mon pull, me faisant comprendre qu'il souhaitait que je l'enlève, et je m'empressais d'obéir sans plus ne réfléchir à rien d'autre. J'enlevais le débardeur bleu ciel que je portais en dessous dans le même mouvement, ne portant aucune protection puisque je n'étais normalement là que pour le superviser et il en fit de même, retirant rapidement ceinture et épaulières de cuir au passage.

Il me regarda un instant, semblant admirer la musculature de mon torse, puis fondit sur mes pectoraux sans que j'aie pu l'admirer aussi, les dévorant de ses lèvres et me tirant de longs soupirs. Sa langue alla jouer avec l'un de mes tétons, puis il le mordilla, me faisant haleter.

« Zack... »

Je n'en pouvais déjà plus, sentant une de ses mains caresser ma cuisse, puis remonter jusqu'à mon pantalon, qu'il baissa un peu pour lui permettre d'accéder à nouveau à mon boxer. Il le fit descendre aussi, et s'empara délicatement de mes bourses pour les masser.

C'était sur, il allait me rendre totalement fou.

Il vint pincer du bout des doigts mon autre mamelon, tandis qu'il suçotait toujours le premier, avant de le relâcher enfin, rouge et frissonnant au contact de l'air, si froid après sa bouche brulante. Continuant son chemin, je le regardais descendre en me lançant un de ses coups d'oeil espiègle dont lui seul avait le secret, et je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux noirs toujours en bataille. Ils étaient doux, et soyeux, me confortant dans mon idée qu'ils étaient aussi rebelles que leur propriétaire, ne nécessitant rien pour lui donner cet air décoiffé comme au saut du lit en permanence.

Sa langue alla jouer un instant avec mon nombril, entrant et sortant en manquant me faire rougir sous cette allusion exempte de toute subtilité, puis passa en parallèle à côté de la ligne de poil sombre que j'avais sur le ventre, et qui amenait jusqu'à mon sexe dressé. J'aurais dû savoir le but de tout ceci, mais ne put m'empêcher de retenir ma respiration alors que je comprenais enfin où cela nous menait.

Alors que je n'osais même plus respirer, il embrassa la base de ma virilité du bout des lèvres, puis la saisit à nouveau entre ses doigts, la maintenant en place. Dardant sa petite langue rose et pointue, il lapa le gland, me faisant haleter à nouveau. Je savais déjà que cette vision allait me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Ne me quittant pas de ses magnifiques yeux bleus, il la fit glisser sur toute la longueur, jusqu'à ses doigts noués autour, puis remonta, lentement. Tellement lentement que j'avais tout le temps de me rendre compte du point auquel tout ceci était la chose la plus excitante qui me soit jamais arrivée.

Je n'avais pourtant jamais désiré aucun autre homme avant lui, et ma vie sexuelle était des plus satisfaisante, bien que la partie amoureuse ne soit pas des plus glorieuse. Mais là... Zack me rendait réellement fou.

Je ne pus qu'assister à l'engloutissement de mon sexe avant de fermer les yeux, le plaisir se faisant presque trop fort. Il se contenta d'abord d'en suçoter le bout, me faisant gémir sourdement tandis que je m'accrochais presque à ses cheveux, puis descendit, à nouveau avec cette lenteur extrême qui me frustrait autant qu'elle me comblait, ses lèvres étroitement serrées autour de ma verge. Je sentais sa langue, faisant office de guide, appuyée contre le dessous de mon sexe et la veine qui y battait fortement, et j'avais l'impression que jamais les délicieuses sensations qu'il me procurait n'allaient cesser d'augmenter.

De la main qui ne tenait pas ma virilité, il caressait toujours mes bourses, les pressant par moment, ou effleurant cette zone si sensible entre elles et l'endroit le plus intime de mon corps. Il déglutit sans se reculer, et alors que je croyais être parvenu au plus loin, mordant dans le revers de ma main que j'avais amenée à mon visage pour arrêter de gémir autant, la tête contre l'arbre qui m'aidait à rester debout sous l'afflux de sensations, il m'enfonça encore, jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

Personne, je dis bien, personne, ne m'avait jamais sucé ainsi. Mon protégé était en train de me faire une gorge profonde, là, en plein milieu d'une simulation d'entrainement, et j'étais sûr d'être devenu fou. Il se recula ensuite, avec cette langueur sensuelle qui caractérisait tout ce qu'il me faisait, m'arrachant un soupir, puis se rabattit. Entamant un mouvement de vas et viens de plus en plus rapide, il me réduisit à un homme gémissant et submergé par le plaisir le plus intense qu'il ait jamais connu.

Mes hanches ne cherchaient même pas à accentuer le frottement dans sa bouche contrairement à l'habitude que j'avais eue avant lui, et je ne pouvais plus que haleter et soupirer. Creusant les joues, il pencha la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, accélérant par moment et me fit gémir encore et encore. Je pouvais sentir mon gland taper au fond de sa gorge sans qu'aucun mouvement de rejet ne se fasse sentir, et m'agrippait un peu plus à ses cheveux.

La chaleur augmentait progressivement dans le creux de mon bas ventre, m'envoyant des décharges plus voluptueuses au fur et à mesure, et je me sentis rapidement bien trop près du gouffre.

« Zack... aaanh... Zack... arrête... Je... je vais... »

Rien à faire, sa délicieuse bouche continuait, et j'ouvris les yeux, les baissant pour voir s'il m'avait bien entendu. Ce que je découvris me fit jouir à la seconde même ou je rencontrais son regard, sa bouche déformée par mon sexe, me faisant alors seulement découvrir que malgré la profondeur jusqu'à laquelle il le prenait, il n'arrivait pas à l'engloutir entièrement, branlant la partie restante et glissante de salive. Cette vision était bien trop pornographique, et je le vis fermer les yeux en recevant la première giclée de ma semence. Continuant à me pomper, il draina entièrement mon orgasme, avalant tout ce que je lui offrais, et me tirant un râle rauque.

Il me laissa alors pantelant et haletant, libérant mon sexe et lui donnant un dernier coup de langue pour recueillir une goute qui avait dû lui échapper en me faisant sursauter tellement mon gland était devenu sensible.

Puis il me prit la main, et je l'aidais à se relever, le réceptionnant dans mes bras et le plaquant contre moi. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, à nous fixer dans les yeux. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, et me sentais encore perdu dans les brumes de mon orgasme.

« J'ai envie de toi... » susurra soudainement Zack en allant se frotter dans mon cou, et je nous retournais pour l'appuyer à nouveau contre l'arbre, le lâchant le temps de défaire sa ceinture et baisser son pantalon. Je lui fis rapidement lever une jambe, retirant la botte et la jetant plus loin avant de passer à l'autre, pour enlever son pantalon et son boxer, puis le reprit dans mes bras, le faisant nouer ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Sentir son sexe toujours aussi tendu contre mes abdominaux m'excita à nouveau, réveillant le mien immédiatement, et je repris sa bouche, l'embrassant et me goutant sur sa langue. C'était assez étrange, je n'avais encore jamais embrassé aucune de mes anciennes conquêtes après qu'elles m'aient sucé, et trouvait le gout assez peu plaisant. Par contre j'aurai bien aimé lui rendre la pareille... Mais pas maintenant.

« Je... J'ai rien pour lubrifier... » me rendis-je alors compte.

« Ta salive, ça ira très bien. » chuchota-t-il en retour, mordillant mon menton.

Je m'étais exceptionnellement enfin vraiment rasé, et il n'avait de cesse de se frotter contre ma joue. Ce qui était plutôt agréable...

Suivant son conseil, je voulus lécher mes doigts, mais il s'empara de mon poignet, et le porta à sa bouche. Je déglutis difficilement en le voyant les sucer comme il l'avait fait avec mon sexe, et profitais du contact de sa langue joueuse qui s'enroulait autour. Il ne me quitta pas des yeux, souriant, puis finit par les relâcher. Je glissais donc ma main jusqu'à son intimité, heureux de ma force qui me permettait de le soutenir aussi aisément, son dos simplement appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre et son écorce rugueuse. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'espérer que celle-ci ne le blesserait pas trop, mais oubliais bien vite cette pensée en sentant la chaleur de son intimité enserrer mon index. C'était si étroit... J'allais forcément le déchirer si j'essayais de le pénétrer !

Mais son sourire encourageant me poussa à continuer, enfonçant lentement mon doigt et le faisant doucement remuer. Voyant que je pouvais le déplacer assez facilement à l'intérieur, j'ajoutais mon majeur, et les écartais délicatement. Son joli visage se crispa, et il ferma les yeux, ses merveilleux sourcils se fronçant. Il était si beau...

J'essayais d'enfoncer mes doigts un peu plus loin, bien conscient que ce qui suivrait serait autrement plus imposant, et il se tendit brutalement, sa tête manquant heurter l'arbre derrière lui, alors qu'il retenait un cri.

« Ça va ? » demandais-je précipitamment en retirant mes doigts.

« Non ! Ne... ne les retire pas... C'est... si bon... »

Pas sûr de tout à fait comprendre, j'obéis tout de même, les renfonçant en essayant de ne plus me montrer aussi brusque, mais il rouvrit les yeux, me faisant m'y perdre un peu plus.

« Refais-le... ce mouvement que tu as fait... Refais-le... » supplia-t-il presque.

Hésitant, je les renfonçais de la même manière, et il cria. Visiblement, contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, ce n'était pas de douleur et, encouragé, je me répétais, accélérant en le voyant se tordre et gémir, ses hanches s'agitant pour venir à la rencontre de mes doigts en lui. Ceux-ci bougeaient de plus en plus facilement, et le voir ainsi avait totalement ravivé mon désir. Je tentais alors d'ajouter un autre doigt, par sécurité, ou par curiosité peut-être, je ne sais pas, et lui arrachait de nouveaux cris.

« Geal ! Aaah... Geal... Plus... Viens... » geignit-il.

J'adorais ce surnom qu'il me donnait, son plaisir avalant la première syllabe de mon prénom, et m'empressais de lui obéir. Je retirais mes doigts, et saisit la base de mon sexe pour me guider contre son intimité. Il verrouilla son regard au mien, et je le pénétrais lentement.

Je voyais bien que je lui faisais mal, ses yeux si bleus s'emplissant de larmes alors qu'il plissait les paupières, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter.

C'était au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Chaud... et étroit ! Tellement serré que c'en était presque douloureux pour moi aussi. Malgré la préparation, mon sexe ne glissait pas, il avançait par à-coup. Mais c'était si bon...

« Geal... aaanh..»

« Pardon... pardon... »

Je m'excusais bêtement, alors qu'il souffrait, et je m'en voulais atrocement. Son front vint se poser contre mon menton, et ses mains nouées derrière ma nuque serrèrent plus fort, mais je ne parvenais pas à m'arrêter. C'était impossible.

Enfin, mon bas ventre toucha ses fesses, et je l'entendis haleter.

« Zack... Tu es si serré... »

Un petit rire me répondit, mais il ne bougea pas, restant appuyé contre moi. Moi non plus. C'était le moins que je pouvais faire, attendre. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, ni même si cela servirait à quelque chose, n'ayant jamais couché avec aucun homme, mais si je pouvais éviter d'autres souffrances à Zack, je le ferai.

Tout, du moment qu'il ne me demandait pas d'arrêter, parce que ça, je savais que je n'y serais jamais parvenu.

Enfin, au bout d'un moment qui me parut une éternité, mais qui n'avait surement duré que quelques minutes, il releva la tête, me faisant terriblement culpabiliser en découvrant ses joues maculées de larmes. Je les embrassais toutes les deux, aspirant le liquide salé comme si j'aurais ainsi pu effacer la douleur que je venais de lui occasionner.

Prenant appui sur mes épaules, il se souleva lentement, m'arrachant un gémissement lourd. Le frottement de ses chairs intimes autour de mon sexe me faisait frémir. Je le laissais faire. Il semblait vérifier si la douleur s'était atténuée, puis il me sourit en se laissant à nouveau glisser, s'empalant sur ma virilité en gémissant.

Je me mis donc en mouvement, sans le quitter des yeux, m'assurant ainsi qu'il n'avait plus mal. Évidemment, je voyais bien que par moment il se contractait, et que ce n'était pas encore très agréable, mais il semblait se détendre de plus en plus, et finalement, alors que je ne pouvais définitivement plus retenir mes coups de reins, il cria.

« Geal ! Aaaanh... Oui ! Comme ça ! Aaah ! »

Comprenant que j'avais dû toucher le même point qu'avec mes doigts, je me laissais enfin aller, libérant tout le désir que je gardais enfermé au plus profond de moi depuis si longtemps, et je le baisais. Littéralement.

Je pourrai dire que je lui faisais l'amour, que ce serait sans doute vrai. Mais pour être tout à fait sincère, ce que je lui faisais là était bien au-delà d'un quelconque sentiment réfléchi.

C'était bestial, rude, dur, et bon.

Par à-coups vif et précis, j'entrais et sortais de lui en le faisant heurter le bois de l'arbre dans son dos, l'écorchant sûrement. Mais chacun de ses cris ne traduisait plus que son plaisir, et me rendait définitivement fou. Fou de lui, de son corps, de sa voix, et de notre jouissance.

Je sentais l'étroit passage dans lequel je m'engageais à chaque vas et vient m'enserrer délicieusement, devant encore le forcer un peu, mais plus aucune douleur ne venait troubler son expression voluptueuse.

Et Gaïa sait combien Zack était beau à ce moment. Totalement abandonné dans mes bras, s'ouvrant un peu plus à chacun de mes coups de reins, gémissant un peu plus fort, m'enfonçant encore et toujours ses ongles dans les muscles de mon dos tandis que je m'enfonçais en lui.

Je pense pouvoir dire que jamais je n'avais connu autant de plaisir.

C'était au-delà du descriptible, tout comme mon amour pour lui, et le désir qui m'avait longtemps hanté, me faisant me sentir sale et indigne de mon rôle de mentor.

Je l'étais peut-être, mais je sais que grâce à cela, j'ai été bien plus sévère avec lui qu'avec quiconque. Je voulais le meilleur de lui, parce que je le savais meilleur.

Ceci n'était sûrement pas bien. Nous n'aurions sûrement pas dû.

Mais alors que j'allais et venais dans cet étroit fourreau qui gainait mon sexe, excitant ma jouissance et la faisant atteindre des sommets insoupçonnés, je n'avais absolument pas l'impression que ce que nous faisions était mal. C'était juste bon. Délicieusement et irrémédiablement bon.

« Angeal... »

L'entendre souffler mon prénom dans son entièreté à ce moment-là fut un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'il n'aurait jamais pu me faire, et je plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes, lui ravageant la bouche et le corps dans ma fougue. Je pus sentir son sourire dans notre baiser, et cela ne fit qu'aiguillonner encore plus mon ardeur, le pénétrant toujours plus violemment, mes propres mains, le soutenant sous ses fesses fermes, râpant contre l'écorce et s'écorchant.

J'avais envie de le caresser, mais n'osais le lâcher de peur qu'il ne tombe, et que cette délicieuse volupté ne soit brisée. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur lui :

« Geal... Pose-moi... » gémit-il alors, me coupant totalement dans mon élan.

« Tu... tu n'aimes pas ? »

Le doute m'envahissait. Aurais-je mal fait quelque chose ? Avait-il en réalité toujours mal, et avais-je mal jugé ses cris ?

« Si ! Si... j'adore... J'aimerais juste que... Bordel, Angeal pose moi tout de suite ! » tempêta-t-il alors en rougissant, me faisant obéir avec précipitation.

Tandis que je le déposais dans l'herbe de cette petite clairière, prenant garde aux possibles pièges vu le fait qu'au départ, il s'agissait d'une simulation de combat, et non d'une invitation à la débauche, je me posais mille et une questions. S'il adorait, pourquoi arrêter ? Trouvait-il ça indigne de notre relation ? Désirait-il tout arrêter, et que rien ne se soit jamais produit ?

Je me reculais ensuite, sortant à regret de son corps, mais il m'attrapa par la nuque, m'embrassant beaucoup plus calmement que précédemment. J'étais définitivement perdu. Et fou.

Je le vis alors se retourner, et se redresser lentement, à quatre pattes, sous moi.

« J'ai envie... comme ça... » m'expliqua-t-il pendant que j'admirais la cambrure de ses reins.

Je m'agenouillais, profitant de la vue de ses fesses offertes, et de son intimité un peu élargie par mon passage qui palpitait sur le vide de mon absence. Tout cela était bien trop excitant, et je me rengainais en lui d'un coup de reins puissant, lui arrachant un hoquet alors que ses doigts se plantaient dans la terre fertile.

« Oui ! Comme ça ! » cria-t-il alors, et j'obéissais encore.

Empoignant ses hanches, je me servais d'elle pour le rabattre vers moi à chaque mouvement, le faisant crier d'un plaisir sauvage, et je haletais. C'était si bon...

Nos peaux se mirent à claquer ensemble, furieusement, dans un bruit obscène, mais si agréable. Ses coudes tremblèrent sous l'afflux de sensations, et je les vis le lâcher, le faisant s'effondrer, le front posé sur ses bras repliés, et il resta ainsi, subissant mon désir en gémissant ou criant selon l'intensité de mes mouvements.

Je laissais alors une de mes mains suivre l'inclinaison nouvelle de ses reins, caressant et griffant même, son dos, pour aller me saisir de sa nuque, la serrant presque trop fort, pour le forcer à bouger avec moi. Il le fit avec l'enthousiasme que je lui avais toujours connu, heurtant mon bas-ventre et mes cuisses avec ses fesses, et le claquement de nos chairs s'intensifia encore.

Tout ce qui nous entourait disparut un peu plus, et je le vis glisser une de ses mains tremblantes vers son sexe, dans l'intention de se caresser. Je la chassais vivement de l'une des miennes, et me saisit de son membre sans relâcher sa nuque, me penchant au-dessus de lui et calquant la vitesse de mon poignet sur celle de mon bassin. Ce n'était pas si facile, au début, mais je trouvais bien vite la meilleure technique, et Zack criait désormais son plaisir à plein poumon. Je remerciais rapidement Gaïa que nous ne fûmes que dans une simulation, car en terrain ennemi c'est toute l'armée adverse qui nous serait déjà tombée dessus avec tout ce bruit.

Mais les sons que je lui arrachais me comblaient, et ne faisaient que vivifier ce que je ressentais déjà pour lui, n'en rehaussant que plus ma folie.

Son corps se tendit doucement, me faisant comprendre sa jouissance prochaine, et je le sentais se resserrer encore autour de mon sexe qui s'enfonçait toujours en lui, de plus en plus vite, et de plus en plus fort.

« Geal... Geal ! Aaah Angeal ! »

Je le sentis se libérer, sa virilité palpitant entre mes doigts, et son intimité se contractant, accentuant encore le frottement. La chaleur finit d'envahir mon bas-ventre, et je jouis aussi, au plus profond de lui en quelques derniers mouvements secs, gémissant son prénom.

J'avais l'impression de voir trouble, tellement mon orgasme avait été puissant, et sortit avec précaution de son corps, voyant les muscles se resserrer déjà alors qu'un peu de ma semence s'écoulait. Je fus soulagé de ne pas voir de sang après la brusquerie dont je venais de faire preuve, et je caressai ses reins avant de me laisser lourdement tomber près de lui, l'attirant dans mes bras.

J'avais envie de lui dire que je l'aimais, que tout ceci n'était que l'aboutissement de mois d'amour contenu, et qu'il n'y avait absolument pas que du désir physique, mais n'osais pas. J'ignorais totalement si cela lui aurait plu, ou aurait été partagé, ou pire, lui aurait fait peur. Alors je me tus, restant silencieux tandis que nous reprenions notre respiration.

De toute façon, nous aurions tout le temps de discuter de tout cela plus tard, de ça, j'étais persuadé, car bien que Zack m'ait rendu fou, c'était de la plus douce des folies dont il s'agissait.

.

Fin.

* * *

Un avis ? Un clic de souris !


End file.
